In British Pat. No. 1,311,761 entitled Display Stand, published Mar. 28, 1973, there is described a knock-down display stand system which comprises rectangular panels and posts. The posts are provided with slots, and hooks, engageable with these slots, are mounted to extend outward of the periphery of the panels to engage the slots. These systems are principally intended as display panels but they can, as is apparent, be used for many applications such as room dividers.
Such systems have several shortcomings: the panels are normally constructed of material of substantial weight which increases the difficulty of handling, shipping and costs; the fasteners which serve to secure the panels to the support elements are expensive to install and unsightly, and they are subject to the further criticism that the junctions which are effected between the structural element and the panels are not too firm.